Private Lives
"Private Lives" is the 19th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol discovers more secrets about Opal. Rosie attempts to help Lucinda, which only leads to further strife within the Miller family. Carmen prepares for a performance. Zoila tries to move on from her husband and goes on a date. Genevieve interferes with Valentina and Ethan’s relationship. Plot Marisol discovers a book in Nick's library from Adrian to Dahlia and begins to think that he's who the latter was having an affair with. She tries to goad Opal, who's up on a ladder fixing the chandelier, into revealing the truth, but Opal ends up falling off of the ladder when Marisol let's loose that she knows Dahlia had an affair and just wants to know who it was with. The maid ends up in hospital and blames Marisol for putting her there, claiming that she was trying to shock her by spreading vicious rumors about a dead woman. Marisol apologizes, saying that she doesn't even really care who Dahlia was having an affair with and was merely curious, and then she heads home to fetch some of Opal's clothes from her room for her to wear home from the hospital. Carmen helps her with this, and Marisol grows suspicious over a locked drawer in Opal's room; being Puerto Rican, Carmen is able to pick the lock with ease and, inside, they discover some lingerie, various mementos as well as pictures of Dahlia - specifically, Dahlia and Opal together. Carmen suspects that perhaps Opal was the one Dahlia was having an affair with, believing that the fact that she's a lesbian would certainly explain her vast collection of ugly shoes, and she proceeds to invite the other maids over to gossip over the "secret lesbian drawer". Marisol believes that Dahlia and Opal having been lovers explains a lot of the weirdness she's experienced since she moved on, but Zoila wonders why Nick would allow his maid to remain in his house if he knew she was sleeping with his wife. Marisol later tells Carmen that she intends to confront Nick about this when he returns home, and Carmen hails the return of the "elegant badass", which is what they call Marisol behind her back (though not lately with the way she's been tip-toeing around Nicholas). When Opal returns from the hospital, Marisol promises never to bring up Dahlia's affair again, though she purposefully left the drawer unlocked so that Opal knows full-well that Marisol knows all about it. Zoila is at the market shopping for peppers when she meets a handsome man named Javier, who tries to suggest what he think is a superior pepper for the recipe that she mentions. She assures the Argentinian that her Mexican way of cooking is perfection, and he buys her a cookbook int he hopes that she might learn something from it. Zoila is skeptical that this guy read one lousy cookbook and then became a food expert, but then she realizes that he's actually the author of the book. When she returns to the market the next day, he is there, and she has him try her recipe with the pepper she originally intended and he loves it. He proceeds to invite her to a date with him at his house, offering to cook, and Zoila is taken aback, though she accepts. She tells Genevieve about it, and she points out that when a man cooks for a woman he has certain expectations as to what he might get in return. Zoila begins to panic, not having though about getting physical, but Genevieve tells her that it's okay because she's been married for such a long time that it's only natural she'd forget that people have sex. While on the date, Zoila has a very nice, though she suddenly starts talking about the way she makes enchiladas which not many people like but her husband did and now she's afraid to have Javier try them because he might not enjoy them. He soon realizes that she's using enchiladas as a metaphor for sex and assures her that it's okay; that they can take things slow for now and that he's happy just being her friend, if that's what she needs. Zoila is greatly relieved. Genevieve finds Remi staring jealously at Ethan and realizes that she needs to get a move on in order to make good on her promise to get Valentina back for her son. She goes and talks with Ethan and learns that his dream college would be the ivy-league Brown, and so she pulls some strings and makes it so that he gets accepted off the waiting list. Ethan announces his acceptance to Valentina, who is very happy for him, but when she hears that he talked about it with Mrs. Delatour she comes to realize what really happened. She visits Genevieve, who tries subtly to convince Valentina to dump Ethan and go back to Remi, but Valentina sees right through her act and confronts her about what she did, needing to know if Remi put her up to it. Genevieve assures that it was all her, revealing that, ever since Valentina told her she was in love with Remi, she's been praying that they get married because her son really couldn't do any better, and it would also make it so that Valentina and her mother wouldn't just be like family - they'd be family. Valentina tells Genevieve that she sees her like a second mother, which is why she's able to tell her what she would tell her real mother in this situation: "Butt out". Later, Ethan and Remi actually meet and Ethan comes to believe Remi was trying to buy his way out of a love triangle by shipping him off to Brown. He refuses to bite and assures that he's not going anywhere, seeming obsessed with other people's money. When he leaves, Remi tells his mother that she was right when she said that Valentina deserves the best... and that piece of crap doesn't even come close. Rosie prepares for a date with Reggie and Lucinda helps her, saying how she wishes she could help her daughter prepare for dates like this. Rosie tells her employer that she thinks she would have been a wonderful mother, to her delight, and Lucinda asks the maid if she wouldn't mind hurrying Reggie for a report of her father's finances, which she needs since she holds his Power of Attorney. Rosie reminds Reggie of this on the date, but he refuses to indulge that manipulative witch's paranoia. Rosie tells him that they have to be nice to Lucinda because of all she's gone through, proceeding to reveal that she knows about the daughter she gave up for adoption, and Reggie proceeds to hatch what appears to be some sort of evil scheme as he agrees to help track the daughter down and have her meet Lucinda. He gets in contact with the adoption agency and Rosie goes to meet with Natasha Jones - Lucinda's biological daughter. She explains to the girl where she came from and goes on to introduce her to Lucinda; to her shock, Natasha punches Lucinda in the face, revealing that she came to the house four years prior after having gone through a phase where she thought she needed to know where she came from, but she got sent away by her birth mother. Lucinda assures that this didn't happen, realizing that her father must have manipulated things to avoid an unnecessary complication, and after reconciling with her daughter she attempts to try and attack Mr. Kenneth with an ornament. Rosie stops her, pointing out that if she goes to prison then she won't be able to spend time with her daughter, and later Didi is complaining that she wants her step-daughter out of the house. Reggie, meanwhile, is talking to his Uncle Ken and convincing him that Lucinda might try to use his Power of Attorney against him. As such, Kenneth decides to hand his POA over to Reggie, to Reggie's utter, villainous delight. Carmen is fretting over the fact that she has to write an original English song for a showcase she's going to be performing in and asks Ty to help, thinking he's proficient in songwriting since he's always scribbling in that therapy journal of his. Ty assures that he's not, but later, when Carmen is cleaning his room, she "accidentally" knocks the journal off the bed and discovers a poem that she believes would make the perfect song. She tries performing it to him, but he grows distraught that she read his journal, threatening to go to Spence and get her fired if she performs the song at the showcase. Carmen goes to Ty and apologizes, saying that she just thought his words were really amazing because they captured exactly how she felt after Alejandro died. He ends up allowing her to perform the song and even ends up attending the performance himself, even though he said he wouldn't. He watches Carmen perform and decides that she's "perfect", apparently having started to fall in love with his uncle's maid. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell), Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell), Grant Show (Spence Westmore), Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering) and Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara) are absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x06 (Private Lives) Promo Devious Maids - 2x06 (Private Lives) Sneak Peek 1 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 206 01.png Promo 206 02.png Promo 206 03.png Promo 206 04.png Promo 206 05.png Promo 206 06.png Promo 206 07.png Promo 206 08.png Promo 206 09.png Promo 206 10.png Promo 206 11.png Promo 206 12.png Promo 206 13.png Promo 206 14.png Promo 206 15.png Promo 206 16.png Promo 206 17.png Promo 206 18.png Promo 206 19.png Promo 206 20.png Promo 206 21.png Promo 206 22.png Promo 206 23.png Promo 206 24.png Promo 206 25.png Promo 206 26.png Promo 206 27.png Promo 206 28.png Promo 206 29.png Promo 206 09.png BTS 206 01.png BTS 206 02.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes